Fire
by Diamonds-in the-Sun
Summary: Leo/Reyna love story. Maybe just before Mark of Athena. Leo and Reyna just started noticing their feelings for each other. leo is like a love sick puppy dog, but reyna tries badly to get rid of them, a sure way of knowing that their there. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

REYNA:

She didn't like it, she didn't like it all. The way he looked at her. The way he walked with her. Always protecting her. Reyna hated how she always batted her kaleidoscope eyes, not knowing. What a load of crap she was.

She didn't know why she expected for Jason to run into her arms. Tell her that he missed her, that she was the only thing that kept him going was her. But what was she a daughter of Bellona, compared to a daughter of Love and Beauty? Did she actually believe they would reunite and fall madly in love? No, there are no love stories for the daughters of war.

She turned and saw the Vulcan boy, Leo, staring at her. He was the builder of the Argo II. She hated to admit it, but he was brilliant and extraordinary and yet again Venus had cursed her. Thalia told her that was okay, she had a heart. She respected Thalia, she was a warrior.

"Reeeeynaaaa" someone yelled. She turned and saw that it was Piper. She bit her tongue and ran over to her.

"So we're, like partying today, right?" she said. Really? This is why she had been interrupted from her battle strategies?

"Yes." Reyna replied. She turned on her heel and left. They were going to celebrate the arrival of the Romans with a week of partying by the children of Dionysus and fauns/satyrs. Apparently they were respected at Camp Half-Blood. Although no one wanted to admit it, it was a party for Percy.

She was already at the Big House, in her room and ready to start strategizing, when she tripped. A sharp pain splint through her leg and she tried to get up, but it felt like someone stabbed straight through her ankle. She knew how that felt, it had happened before. She managed to turn over and have a look. Her ankle was definitely broken. No one was around. All probably already partying. All to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

LEO:

She saw him right? He always stared at her to get her attention. But her attention was toward Jason and Piper. Or maybe just Jason. There was something definitely something between them. He had caught her staring at him a couple times. Once there was a slight longing in her eyes. But when he looked back at her, she gave him a look that she gave everybody. A look that seemed like she was analyzing him. He wanted so badly for her to look at him a different way.

He never had enough courage to actually go up and talk to her. He didn't even have enough courage to be around her. She had this weird, majestic force around her. that scared most people but usually attracted him.

After running around the camp for about half an hour, he decided to go talk to her. But as always she was nowhere to be found. After Jason and Piper officially said they were together she usually disappeared. He didn't know why but he really didn't care. He knew what Jason and Reyna had, and so did practically everyone else in the camp, the Venus and Aphrodite girls practically yelled it out to the world. He was even annoyed of Piper now. He never said it around her or Jason, but now that she was the leader of the cabin, she started acting like them. She was still Piper but, a little bit of her mother too. She even talked crap about Reyna. That made him the mad. Whenever she started to, Leo would clench his fist and walk away. She would always say sorry in the end, but he still got mad.

By this time he was at the big house, where Chiron was letting her stay. He walked up the staircase heart pounding, sweat on his hands, and feet feeling heavy and knocked on the door.

"Yea?" came a weak reply.

"Uh, Reyna, its Leo…"

"Oh my gods, Leo come in, hurry." He rushed in and saw a sprawled Reyna on the ground. She was on the ground and tears were on her face and her ankle was twisted in a weird way.

"Oh gods, Reyna what happened."

"Doesn't matter Leo," she said through gritted teeth "Just help me."

"Oh right."

He picked her up and she put her arms around his neck as he led her down the stairs. He felt his body heat go up and he could feel his pulse in his throat. He had hoped she didn't feel it too. She did.

The tears were still streaming from her eyes and winced every time her leg moved. He set her on the couch and crouched beside her and as one tear fell onto her cheek, he wiped it away. She gave him a disgusted face and slapped his hand away. His heart completely broke and he felt so stupid. He began to get up and leave but Reyna choked out his name.

"Your not gunna help me?" she managed to say.

"Oh… yea…" he went over to a cabinet and took out a bit of ambrosia and fed it to her. After a while the color came back to her face, and she stopped crying. She let out a big contented sigh.

"Alright, well bye." Leo said sullenly. He wanted to get away, he knew it was stupid to cry, but he couldn't hold back the tears.

"Yea bye." She began to get up but the ambrosia didn't work its magic just yet and her ankle hadn't healed. She crumbled under her weight and she screamed and fell to the ground. Leo barely noticed he was already half way to the door. He did notice her taking an extra big bite out of the ambrosia. It took him some time to register what happened.

She let out a scream that could be heard through the whole camp. Leo sprinted back to her and scooped her up off the floor.

"Reyna your not supposed to eat so much!" He yelled as her body went limp.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: read the chapter before this guys, or you wouldnt understand it. i didnt upload it all (i dont know why) so GO READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE**

**sorry it took long to updaate just been "busy"**

* * *

><p>It was dark. Pitch black. Reyna couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. It was hot too. Burning hot. Her eyes shot open and she suddenly felt hot. Not sun beating down on a summer day or busy day at the camp; it was right by the fire burning pain. She didn't know what was going on or where she was. She only stood there in the pitch black only listening to her deep breathing. Then the burning was gone. Just in an instant. There was this purple light a couple of yards in front of her. She started running towards it in a panic. She had fully captivated what was happening. She ran and ran but she never reached the purple light. After what seemed like hours of running (it was only 15 minutes though) she stopped to take a breather. She rested for 15 minutes more and she realized the burning pain was gone. It was replaced by a warmer more comforting heat, like being in the arms of someone she loved. She got up and started walking. She was enjoying the welcoming warmth. She didn't know where it was coming from but it surrounded her, it engulfed her, all around like a ginourmous hug. She felt happy and loved. Love. That was the word that had been echoing in her head. She was pushing the thought back constantly she never wanted to think about it. She was too endorsed in her thought she didn't even realize she had reached the purple light.<p>

Venus and Aphrodite were sitting on an elegant table set for 20. They were talking to each other as if they were friends forever. They were laughing and giggling. Aphrodite was gigglier than Venus. When they saw her they both smiled. Reyna was compelled to bow. Even though these were the two goddess she hated, she must show respect.  
>"oh there's no need for that, darling"<p>

"What are you guys doing here? What's going on?"

"Oh dear, you're obviously unconscious isn't it obvious?" Aphrodite said.

"Can you help me wake up?"

"Of course, just not yet."

"why not!"

"we have to talk first."

"… about what?"

"Sweetie, you know what." Venus said.

"no."

"Ah, so you do know."

"its not… no."

"Why do you kid yourself darling, you know."

"I do not love Leo Valdez!" she screamed stubbornly.

"lookie, there, it's the, hot-headed, attendant of Circe."

Reyna wanted so bad to attack her, but she knew it wasn't wise to, let alone think about it.

"I am not," she said more calmly, "that's why I am not in love. At all I will never be the hopeless attendant of Circe again."

"I don't know why you suggested Leo, what if we didn't call you hear to talk about him." Aphrodite said slyly.

"Of course you called me because of him, what other reason would there be? I lo-… him…"

They both gave her knowing looks. They understood how she felt, seemed highly unlikely, but they did.

"love is the hardest battle to fight-"

"all's fair in love and war." Aphrodite said in a singsong voice.

"Just give in, it'll be easier. You'll have someone to battle with. Look at Percy and Annabeth. Holding hands as they battle."

"well it took Annabeth like 5 years, to finally admit she loved Percy. Maybe I'll do the same."

"no." Juno said more firmly. "you love him more than anything. The way his hair curls slightly, how theres always a mishcevious glint in his eye, that one, giant, long, dimple that's there whether he smiles or not, and when he laughs, only half of his lips go up."

Reyna knew there was more to the list than that. His warmth, and his smile, his eyes, and how she feels so at home when she's with him, how she feels so tingly when she catches him seeing. She loved him… she loved him. Reyna loved Leo.

"I love him." She said aloud.

"REYNA!" came Leo's voice.

Leo… she was all she ever thought.


End file.
